Dysfunctional
by Sigefreiman
Summary: The line between justice and revenge can be very thin.


A bullet travels at 600 m/s, it strikes with a force of 78.4 newtons and kills in an instant, almost too good for him.

He thought as he put the gun in position, the gun itself was quite heavy, but it was no problem, he just had to lean it against the window and wait.

In the distance, a guy in a suit came out of the courtroom, his name was Anthony McGraw, a scoundrel bastard who had cost thousands of dollars to his clients by fraudulent insurances, he looked happy, exonerated, of course he was happy, hundreds of people had lost their homes but he was happy, some had fallen into total bankruptcy but he was happy, some in their desperation had even killed themselves, but this motherfucker worm was happy!

"Not anymore"

The trigger moved the firing pin and in less than a second, a series of extremely complex mechanisms were actuated, and thus the small bullet flew to its destination, it traveled more than 800 meters and with the precision of a swiss watch it went straight through the place where McGraw's heart should be, who of course, did not look so happy now.

"See you never" he said before leaving the place.

* * *

"Suitcase: Ready"

"A change of clothes for each day: Ready"

"An extra phone charger: Ready"

"A new cellphone to show off to my sisters: Ready"

"A Lori: Not so ready"

This day the blonde girl was constantly looking at her cell phone, only this time she wasn't looking for her messages but the time, she was waiting for her sisters anxiously, but not as anxious as a girl waiting for Christmas morning, but rather the one you get when you wait for your grades at the end of the year.

Can she be blamed? This is literally the first time she visited her family in more than three years, she had distanced herself from them when she went to college, it's not that she wanted to forget them, she had tried to visit them before but for one reason or another she couldn't do it, maybe deep down she just wanted to rest a bit, to rest from being the older sister, but still, she could not help thinking that she had been away for so long that it's as if she were no longer part of the family, besides, this happened so close to the day of the accident that it seemed like maybe she was just trying to run away.

Before being able to continue recriminating herself, the family van arrived, of course, it was being driven by Luna, who now was the official owner of Vanzilla and had painted it purple.

"Hi sister!" Luna shouted from the driver's seat.

"Hi" Lori simply replied embarrassed by her sister's attitude.

It was incredible how much Luna had changed, not emotionally because inside she was still the same girl, but her physical appearance, she still had her short hair and dressed the same but now she had curves where anyone could skid on.

When she approached the car she could see Leni next to Luna, poor Leni, it could be said that she was the true reason for this trip, that is, they knew that she was not very clever, but so much as to fail college? And now she had to return home ashamed and defeated.

"Hi Leni"

"Hi" She said softly, she sounded kind of sad.

"These will be literally the worst holidays of my life" She thought to herself.

* * *

4:00 AM

He had finished early this time, injured bones, bleeding fists, a cut on the stomach, sunken ribs and a shot that grazed his leg, it ended being a good day, nothing that he couldn't hide from his sisters.

"Why am I doing this to myself?" He thought. Maybe he really believed he could save the city, bullshit, it was just an excuse, a lie to justify himself, maybe he just wanted to be punished, maybe this would silence his conscience or maybe it was his way of dealing with the guilt, the only way to give a meaning to his miserable life, or maybe he had just gone mad. But, why not just do it? Why shouldn't he go mad? Everyone else had already done it after all.

He climbed the window without making a noise, he had already become an expert in that, behind the wall there was a hidden space that only he could access, there he put his raincoat and his mask, getting rid of them was a relief, not one better than what the jars hidden there provided of course.

Diclofenac for muscle inflammation, chewable penicillin for infections, naproxen for pain, lunesta to sleep well and lithium to silence his own demons, it was so ironic how an almost lethal dose of medication was the only thing that kept him alive every day.

As the drugs took effect, he moved closer to his bed, not just to sleep but rather to faint, and as the pain left his body as well as his lucidity, only one thought allowed itself to escape through his mouth.

"Lori comes home today..."

 **Hi everyone, there's some stuff I have to explain here, first of all, this is NOT my story, I didn't write this, the real author is called Uriel-rdz, he's a pretty cool writter with a lot of potential, he just needs to improve a few things, but I'm sure he can do it, the reason I'm uploading this is because he writes in spanish, and asked me to translate it for you guys, so you english readers can apreciate this cool story, the spanish version has already 16 published chapters, so I gotta work on that, anyways since I'm not a native english speaker, it is possible that I made some mistakes here and there, so please, please, please, let me know if there's any mistake there, I'll make sure to correct any mistake that needs to be corrected, after all I'm trying to perfect my english, that's why I'm doing this. Another thing, since this is not my story, it doesn't mean I won't upload something of my own, actually, right now I'm working in a pretty cool and crazy story about The Loud House, so if you like dark, crazy stuff, be ready, for I have been piecing this thing together to get a crazy, dark, mind-blowing story; but enough of that, if you enjoy my friend's story, or have any question or a critic opinion, just let me know and I'll make sure to tell him, I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you the next chapter and when I upload "Silent House"**


End file.
